The girl with the ladybug hair pin
by chibi fighter
Summary: What if Adrien and Marinette met when they were younger? This is how I think it would have gone. ONE-SHOT
1. Chapter 1

A/n: Hi everyone. So I was lying in bed last night when I got this idea and just thought that I had to write (well...type) it down. Oh and before anyone asks no I will not be uploading anymore chapters for this. A lot of people really liked my last Miraculous story so I caved and started doing more chapters and although I'm flattered I really just want this one to stay as a one-shot. Anyways I own nothing.

* * *

Adrien stopped by a tree to catch his breathe. The six year old model was finally able to get away from his body guard Gorilla. Gorilla wasn't a mean guy or anything but he never let Adrien play with other kids (unless that kid was chloe) nor did he let Adrien meet other people unless they were approved by his dad first (like Chloe).

Adrien looked around the park he was in and noticed something. All the other kids were either with their parents or already had someone to play with. The excitement Adrien had previously felt melted away into loneliness something he was all too familiar with and shyness. He felt as though he couldn't just waltz up to someone and ask if they wanted to play with him. He was afraid they'd be mean to him (keep in mind he's six). It didn't really help much that the only other kid he had ever talked to was Chloe, she was his friend but she could be a bit bratty at times.

The six year old sat on a bench watching the other kids. Should he go up there and ask if they wanted to play? Should he stay here? Should he play on his own? He was so used to being told what to do that now that he actually had freedom he didn't know what to do with it.

"Hi," He heard a happy voice say.

The voice belonged to a girl around his age with bluebell eye's and raven (or blue) hair that was in pigtails and had her bangs being held back by two ladybug clips. She was wearing short blue overalls with a red shirt covered in black polka dots and white sneakers.

"Um...hi?" Adrien responded not really sure how to act.

The girl took to seat next to the blonde and looked at him.

"I haven't seen you here before and I come here a lot. Are you a new kid?"

"Kind of. I've never been to this park before," Adrien responded.

"Well my name is Marinette what's yours?" The girl known as Marinette asked.

"My name...my name is Adrien."

"Hi Adrien. I'm 6 years old how about you?"

"I'm also six," He responded.

"I live in that big house over there," Marinette said pointing towards the bakery she and her family resided in, "Where do you live?"

"I live in a really really big house," Adrien said using his arms for emphasis.

"Wow. So what your favorite color mines red."

"My favorite color is green."

Marinette tilted her head, "Why is your favorite color green?"

Adrien looked down with a sad expression.

"Green is my mommy's eye color. It's one of the things besides my hair color that I inherited from her…" Adriens eyes started to get cloudy like he was about to cry.

"Hey don't cry," Marinette said in a comforting voice.

That however didn't however stop the onslaught of tears that came. Marinete felt guilt overcome her for making this boy cry so she did the only thing she could do and hugged him and tried her best to comfort him.

"It's okay. Why are you crying?"

"I haven't seen my mommy in a really long time," Adrien responded.

Marinette pulled away from him.

"It's okay. I never even met my grandma and grandpa from my mommy's side. Your mommy knows you and I'm sure she'll come back some day and even if she doesn't I'm sure she'll always love you," Marinette said.

Adrien sniffled and wiped his eyes, "Y-you really think so,"

Marinette nodded, "Yup."

Adrien was about to say something went the voice of a young woman cut him off.

"Marinette it's time to go!"

"I'm coming mommy!" Marinette turned to Adrien with a sad look, "I have to go."

"Will I ever see you again?" Adrien asked.

"Yeah. I come here a lot," Marinette said as she took one of her ladybug hair pins out. She gave the pin to Adrien.

"You can have my ladybug pin. Consider it a token of our friendship. I have to go, bye best friend see you tomorrow."

"See you tomorrow!" Adrien called after her retreating figure.

Not too long after she left his bodyguard found him and brought him home. He became grounded and even though he had gone back to that park multiple times for photo shoots her never saw that girl again...that is until 9 years later…

* * *

Chat noir landed in the park were a akumatized victim had just been saved. Ladybugs earrings beeped.

"I got to go!" She exclaimed as she started running before she transformed.

"Wait ladybug there's something I have to ask you!" He exclaimed.

"Whatever it is it will have to wait," She responded before swinging away on her yo-yo.

Chat watched as she left with a sad expression. He opened his previously closed hand revealing a ladybug hairpin. He had just found it recently and remembered the girl that gave it to him. He didn't remember her name but he was sure it had to have been ladybug. Hopefully he'd be able to ask her next time if it really was her...so he could properly thank her for comforting him when he needed it and being his first friend.

* * *

A/n: This took me so long to do between laziness, writer's block and getting 2 kittens I've been so busy but I got it done and I'm proud of myself. Tell me what you guys think and again no I will not be writing another chapter I'm happy you like my stories, really I am but this is staying a one-shot people. Part of me thinks I can do a sequel but that's not going to happen until I finish 2 of my 5 ongoing stories. Anyways tell me what you think and until next time, see ya!


	2. UPDATE (and bonus mini chapter)

Hi everyone Chibi here. I just wanted to let you guys know that there will be a sequel however I'm having some trouble. You see I have 2 idea's for the sequel, one being a AU sort of being that it won't fit into the canon but will become into its own thing and have chapters and the other one fitting into the canon and not having chapters. I want you guys to vote on which one I should do, the multi-chapter AU or the one-shot canon. Keep in mind if I do the multi-chapter one it will take a couple months to come out seeing as...I got other things going on while the one-shot can be done in less than a week. I will leave the poll up for one week so you guys have until next friday (8/12) to vote. Before I go I know you're technically not supposed to post chapters that are just author notes so here's a bonus scene, enjoy.

* * *

Ladybug landed on the balcony and transformed back into Marinette just in time. She held her exhausted kwami Tikki in the palm of her hand and looked down with a concerned look.

"Are you alright Tikki?"

"I'm fine. That was a close one," The red kwami responded.

Marinette reached into her purse and pulled out a cookie giving it to Tikki to get her energy back up.

"What do you think Chat Noir wanted to tell you?" Tikki asked while munching on her cookie.

"I don't know. He was probably going to badger me to reveal my identity again," Marinette said with a sigh.

"You know the previous miraculous holders almost always find out who's behind the mask," Tikki replied.

"I know you've told me that before but it's better this way. I want to know who he is too but if one of us were to ever get akumatized then getting the others miraculous would be too easy."

"I suppose but it's gonna happen eventually."

Marinette chuckled and sat down at her desk and started to move around some things in her drawer, "Yeah well let's just hope that doesn't happen anytime soon."

The french girl now that she was done fighting crime decided to work on a new desk in her sketchbook she was worked on. However instead of feeling the pencil she expected to feel she felt something odd. Marinette quirked and eyebrow and pulled out the thing that had her puzzled. It was a ladybug hairpin.

"What's that?" Tikki asked while sitting on her chosen one's shoulder.

"Oh, it's a hairpin I haven't worn it in years."

"Why haven't you worn it in so long?" Tikki asked.

"Well part of its because I originally lost it, the other reason is because I originally had 2 and I gave the other one too…"

"...Too who?" Tikki asked.

The teenager was silent for a second, "I don't remember. All I remember is it was a boy my age. Me and him became friends and I gave him my hairpin. We both said we'd meet in the park tomorrow and play again but he never showed up."

"Don't worry Marinette. I'm sure you'll run into him again someday," Tikki reassured when she noticed Marinette's expression drop.

Marinette walked over towards her balcony and looked towards the night sky.

"Yeah...someday…"


End file.
